Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Or, "A Lewd New World: Gaiden". A collection of unconnected oneshots and drabbles based in the infamous setting of my most popular fic. This chapter: Sakura gives her moms a good night kiss. [genderswap, smut, crack]
1. Ho-kuto no Ken

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_the title really says it all_)

* * *

It was a pleasant day in Konoha, the clouds white and fluffy like great heavenly drifts of cotton. The sun shone down on training field sixty-nine, a special practice ground reserved almost exclusively for the use of the top village elite.

Today was no exception.

Kagome Hatake was dressed in her accustomed conservative manner, wearing the standard issue jonin uniform of a green tactical flak vest and dark navy jumpsuit, along with protective gauntlets, kunai pouch, and the forehead protector she kept slanted over her left eye for reasons both fashionable and practical. Her lovely face was concealed beneath a mask, and all that could be seen was a single eye.

Yet that lone peeper was still expressive enough for it to be obvious that the elite Copy Ninja was smirking at her sparring partner, Might Gal. Or _Konoha no Aoi Dayuu_, as she preferred to call herself, in contrast with her apprentice Leah who went by _Konoha no Aoi Shoujou_. The mistress of the Strong Fist fighting style was wearing skintight spandex and nothing else.

Kagome's lone native eye gleamed in amusement at her self-proclaimed rival, leering shamelessly at the visible nubs of stiff nipples sticking up through the formfitting fabric. Gal had extremely generous breasts that were easily a match for the Copy Ninja's, if not even a little bigger.

Her ass, in contrast, was DEFINITELY larger than Kagome's. It was big and firm and round, hard toned yet still so obscenely ample and generous. The valley of her nether cleavage was graphically traced by the contours of her spandex, which dipped lewdly into the deep, long, curving crevasse of her posterior. She had thick, round thighs, muscular and yet also with a soft, cushioning layer of womanly fat. Outwardly her body was buxom and soft, but beneath the cushy, bouncy surface was an unyielding core of tempered steel.

Aside from that, Gal had a fairly cute face – maybe what would have been called _tomboyish_, if they'd had such a concept in this "reality". She had dark, thick yet short eyebrows, shaped like the distinctive markings of a shiba inu. Her shiny black hair was short, done in a simple bob cut that barely went down any futher than the middle of her neck.

Gal licked her lips, ogling her rival in turn. Although Kagome's outfit was more concealing than Gal's, still there was a lot that could be told just from how it fit on the woman's figure. The swell of those womanly hips, the bulge of deceptively generous breasts beneath a heavy combat vest... these things all greatly aroused the energetic taijutsu mistress, although she did not betray this too overtly.

Oh, the Hatake prodigy had a leaner build than her, comparatively lithe and slender with long, slim legs and arms. She built for speed and grace, in practice nimble and quick more than so much sturdy or outright _powerful_. She did not have a body so strong or solid as Gal's, but she was by no means scrawny or poorly endowed.

"Same rules as usual?" said Kagome, interrupting Gal's thoughts. Smooth, silky tresses of beautiful silver hair fell down past her shoulders, glistening sublimely in the noon sun. She was eye-smiling at her friend and fuck buddy.

"But of course, my rival!" exclaimed the stacked and boisterous babe most vociferously. "I have spent the past week honing my strip-fighting skills even further!" She smirked, winking and giving a thumbs up. Her teeth went _bling_. "There is no way you will best me this time, Kagome. I'll even the score between us!"

Kagome smirked in turn, and she lowered her body into a fighting stance.

"You say that, Gal..." she said confidently, "but still, all you're wearing is that spandex of yours. One good hit, and it's _off_."

Gal's smile widened infinitesimally. She shifted her weight a little on her legs, moving her body in some very interesting ways. She laughed uproariously, clapping her hands to her hips and throwing her head back. Her curves bounced and shook enthusiastically along with the movement of her body.

"A true warrior lays her life on the line in every fight!" said the taijutsu mistress proudly. "A single unlucky shot can fell even the mightiest of kunoichi. That principle is the foundation of my 'One-hit Clothes Off' Gouken strip-fighting style."

She clenched one of her hands into a fist, white teeth gleaming in the sunlight as she grinned.

Kagome chuckled wryly.

"You're a real amusing person, Gal..." she said, visible eye twinkling. "...but you're much too naive."

Quick as a flash, Kagome's left hand shot up, sliding her headband up to her brow. Her exposed sharingan warped into a spiraling kaleidoscope of crimson and jet.

Mangekyo sharingan.

_Kamui_.

Gal's spandex twisted at the abdomen, stretching a fair bit before it began to rip. Faster than she could dodge, her jumpsuit was torn from her voluptuous figure by an invisible force, stolen away into a pocket dimension by Kagome's visual space-time ninjutsu. The strong fist fighter's body was completely bared in the blink of an eye.

Large breasts, only a level smaller than the Hokage's, bounced violently, freed now from their cruel confinement. Big, round areolae and cute, puffy nipples were exposed to the open air. Legs long and shapely, a rock hard washboard abdomen, wide childbearing hips, buttocks like XXL shotputs, and a womanhood soaked and burning with swollen flush lips, were all rendered completely naked with that single technique.

But still, Gal simply grinned, utterly unperturbed by her own nudity.

"You are the naive one, Kagome-chan!" she shouted gleefully, spreading her legs, bending her knees, and crouching her torso low to the ground. Her tits dangled obscenely from her chest, supple and shapely, faintly pendulous under their own weight. "Getting your opponent's clothes off is only the first part of strip-fighting, you know...!"

She wiggled her hips a little, wagging her bum. Her body was a like a compressed spring, energy stored up in her limbs and ready to be released in an instant.

Kagome simply smiled. A bit of electric chakra danced between slender fingers.

"Perhaps," she drawled. "But I'd say you already look about one _nipple-kiri _ away from losing it completely."

She nodded meaningfully at Gal's drenched, distended slit.

The taijutsu mistress grinned savagely.

"With one hit, the clothes come off..." she said slowly. "And with the second hit... the foe GETS off...!"

Even with the sharingan at her disposal, it happened too quickly for Kagome to see. One moment, Gal was standing in front of her.

The next, Gal was behind her, out of sight but not sense.

"Wha...?" said Kagome, eyes widening.

"You have already come," said the nude, buxom taijutsu mistress dramatically.

Kagome's clothes – every fiber of every article – violently **_exploded_** off of her frame, blown to shreds and scattered into the breeze. Her knees turned to jelly, legs losing all sense of definition beneath her. Kagome fell to her knees, gasping and redfaced, experiencing a mind-blowing level of stimulation to every inch of her body.

It was like a thousand mouths and fingers kissing and licking, nibbling and suckling, poking and pinching, cupping and fondling, rubbing and squeezing, pleasuring and arousing every individual fiber of her being. It was a world of sensations beyond description, or comparison.

_I-incredible..._ thought Kagome numbly, smiling dumbly despite herself even as the nectar began to gush freely from her womanhood. Her skin was vibrantly flushed with an incomparable arousal. ..._in a split second... she not only blew my clothes off with a single punch, but also used her fists to strike every one of the pressure points necessary to simultaneously stimulate all of my erogenous zones... even the ones inside me...!_

Kagome cried out in a loud moan, screaming in unbridled ecstasy. She was soundly defeated in a single fell stroke.

Yet she was still smiling, contented and filled with a sense of release.

"Fisting of the North Star..." murmured Gal dramatically. "That is the secret art of my school, which unleashes the full sexual potential of the Eight Celestial Gates located within the human body." She smiled. "Of course, now that you have seen it, Kagome..."

The Copy Ninja's sharingan eye twinkled. "...I'll have a counter for it ready, next time..." she mewled, still squirming a little and still also coming. Her womanhood burned sublimely, her juices flooding the soft earth beneath her.

Gal laughed.

"Indeed! You are a most worthy rival, Kagome!" she declared, unabashedly praising the woman. Then she smirked, and added, "But, until next time... until our next match... the score is even."

"Until our next match," said Kagome, smiling warmly up at Gal. Her mask was gone, exposing full ruby lips and a smile of inimitable beauty.

Gal mirrored Kagome's expression.

Both leered companionably and unashamedly at one another's naked bodies, each appreciating the lovely, womanly form of the other.

"...want to make out?" the tremendously tenacious taijutsu mistress asked her eternal rival and fuck buddy.

Kagome giggling pervertedly, fair cheeks tinged red as she appreciatively ogled Might Gal's damn fine body.

"Do you even need to ask?" she said wryly.

Gal laughed loudly, before joining her rival in the grass.

The sun beat down warmly on their naked, intertwined bodies.

* * *

A/N: Because, while _A Lewd New World_ isn't nearly over, it's become clear to me that we won't be able to explore as many of the characters as I might like before the inevitable end of the fic, at some indefinite point in the future. So, hey! Why not just do some questionably canonical side-story stuff? :D

**Updated: **2-20-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	2. Filial Piety

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_this chapter and half of its pairing suggested/requested by ssvidel3_)

* * *

Sakura Haruno blushed furiously, unable to meet either of her mothers' eyes. Her cheeks were burning hot, and there was a strange tingling in her abdomen. She could not look either of her parents, Mebuki or Kikyo, in the eye.

Not when the two were standing there naked as a lark and spreading their legs.

"Oh, come now, dearie..." said the blonde Mebuki with the faintest pout, her fair skin glistening with sweat. Her goodly bosom heaved so enticingly with every breath, and those sensual emerald eyes could have lit a fire in anyone's loins, the way they were staring so passionately at her daughter. "Don't be shy, Sakura-chan."

Next to her, the buxom and swarthy Kikyo was grinning.

"Don't you want to give your mommies a goodnight kiss?" she asked teasingly, warmly. She wiggled those big, meaty hips giddily and suggestively. Sapphire blue eyes glimmered with vitality, graying pink hair fashioned into the shape of a cherry blossom. "You used to_ love _kissing us down there, sweetie."

The young pinkette quietly squeaked, trying HARD not to look directly at her mothers' drenched and smouldering womanhoods. She knew that if she saw them full on, she would not be able to deny her moms what they wanted.

Because then she would want it, too.

"I... I..." she stammered softly, abashed. "Aren't... aren't I a little old for that kind of thing...?"

Kikyo laughed lustily, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"You're never too old to give your moms a kiss!" she declared with a chortle, bucking her hips a little toward her daughter's face. There was a rosy flush to her groin, and her buttocks bounced a little with the motion of her pelvis.

Sakura's cheeks reddened a little further. Self-consciously, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It... it's embarrassing..." she murmured. "I can't standing looking at your bodies like that... not when I'm..."

Kikyo and Mebuki shared a knowing look.

"Ah, is it because you feel self-conscious, dear?" cooed the modestly buxom blonde, smiling softly at her daughter. "Don't be ashamed. I was a late bloomer, too."

Kikyo nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, until Mebuki-chan turned eighteen, she was as flat as a board~!" she guffawed. "But look at her now!"

She took on of her wife's breasts in hand, squeezing it suggestively. Mebuki blushed, feeling Kikyo's fingers digging gingerly into her soft and sensitive mound, hefting the teat up to demonstrate its size. That single mammary was large enough to overflow even in Kikyo's broad, calloused hands. And the cheerful woman began to lovingly and attentively fondle the generous globe of flesh, kneading the soft tissue's of the breast and teasing the stiff puffy nipples between her fingers, making her wife moan and squirm in shameless delight.

Sakura felt the moisture build up in his own womanhood, and she crossed her legs anxiously, whimpering a little at the erotic sensations shooting through her body. She squeezed her arms a little more tightly against her own small bosom.

Mebuki squealed, her pussy veritably overflowing with womanly nectar.

"Ahhn, Kikyo-chan...! That was only because you played with them so much...!" she moaned, blushing coyly. She wiggled her motherly hips side to side, starting to personally play with her own unattended breast. "Our Sakura-chan hasn't gotten anybody like that for herself, yet. I'm sure she'll feel a lot more confident once she gets herself a nice lover to play with her breasts for her❤"

Kikyo laughed. "What, to make them grow?" she purred, pinching the nipple of Mebuki's breast between her fingers, twisting it cruelly to make her wife squeal and groan. "Hoho, but any way I look at it, she's still our cute and sexy little daughter~! I don't really care whether her boobs are big or tiny. Our baby girl is perfect, just the way she is."

She then leaned in, mashing soft and plump lips against Mebuki's. She kissed her wife passionately on the mouth, her tongue slipping in to wrestle with its counterpart. They moaned, both of them, making out fervently for a second or two. Their tongues danced a sensual tango, lips smacking and sealing tightly together. Hands roamed over curvaceous, longing bodies, each pleasuring the other attentively for several blissful seconds.

Then the kiss broke, Kikyo leaning back and smiling at Mebuki.

"And so are _you_, dear," she said.

Mebuki returned the smile, and gave her lover a lusty wink. Lasciviously, she pressed immediately and vigorously back into the kiss. They did it all over again, and the blonde started to play with the graying pinkette's most generous breasts. Kikyo groaned, squealing girlishly under her lover's ministrations.

"Mmmmm," squealed the broad-shouldered woman into the kiss. "Mebuki-chaaaaaan...❤" She began to play more fiercely with her lover's breasts.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"F-fine...!" she yelped, blushing intensely, her panties soaked clear through. "I'll do it..." she conceded, whining a little and shamefacedly ogling her mothers' sexy bodies. "Just... play with my breasts too, okay...? I don't want to be the little girl forever..."

Kikyo and Mebuki broke their kiss once again. They were redfaced and panting, visibly aroused.

They smiled at their daughter.

"Too adorable, Sakura-chan~!" gushed Mebuki, beaming at her abashed daughter. "Eee, you're gonna make your mom come just from looking at that cute face of yours❤"

Kikyo nodded slowly in agreement.

"Come on, dearie," she said. "Take of those clothes. Let mama take care of her baby girl~" she cooed.

Shyly, Sakura did just this, with only a touch of reluctance. She discarded her clothes to one side, exposing pale skin, a slender figure, cute pink nipples and a soaking wet slit. Her small breasts were like little bumps on her chest, pert and perky. She bashfully averted her gaze for a moment, feeling self-conscious about her body.

Mebuki and Kikyo's eyes glinted wickedly. Appreciatively, they leered at their daughter's sexily petite figure.

Mebuki smiled.

"Here, baby, come give your mommy a kiss," she purred huskily. Lying down backwards on the bed, the lovely older blonde spread her legs. She exposed her pussy eagerly, the puffy reddened lips pushed aside the pink, silky depths of her flowering blossom. Her entrance was wet, visibly excited and aroused.

Smiling, blushing, Sakura crawled on all fours across the bed. She went between Mebuki's legs.

"Thanks for the meal, mom," she said softly, cheeks bright pink. Then she bowed her head. Hungrily yet gently, she pressed her lips against her mother's labia, smooching the woman's horny cooch.

Kikyo grinned widely at this. She crawled on top of Sakura, mounting her.

"What a dutiful daughter," she said. "Taking care of your old lady like that❤"

"I'm... not old...!" Mebuki groaned, her head rocking this way and that. She gasped, feeling the moisture in her pussy, and their little girl's tongue gingerly teasing her clit.

"Of course you aren't, dear," said Kikyo placatingly, an indulgent grin on her face. She wrapped her legs around Sakura's hips, mashing her own drenched womanhood against the girl's round, peachy buttocks. She bent low over the lass, mashing her generous bosom against their daughter's naked back.

The young pinkette moaned weakly into Mebuki's cunt, feeling her other mother's wetness and heat and softness all pressed so lewdly up against her body. Even as Sakura slipped her tongue in among the silky folds of the busty blonde's pussy, Kikyo reached her arms around to grasp at her daughter's small breasts. She cupped them in rough, calloused hands, making Sakura squeal. The girl moaned deeply, lowly, feeling her breasts being squeezed and massaged so sensually by the skilled hands of her mother.

Kikyo fondled her daughter skillfully and humped her ravenously, greatly enjoying every part of what they were doing.

Sakura ate Mebuki out, making the blonde moan and play desperately with with her own breasts. Mebuki rolled and squeezed her generous, doughy mounds, lewdly pinching the stiff, puffy nubs of her nipples. She rubbed her tits together and yanked them apart, playing shamelessly and obscenely with her own mother D-cup bazooms.

Kikyo fondled her daughter's small breasts, pinching and rolling the cute little lumps of fatty tissue beneath hard, calloused palms, groping and teasing them to make Sakura groan and her bosom grow.

The first objective, at least, was a wild success. Sakura's cunt was soaking wet and burning up, the girl squirming and writing in ecstasy beneath her mom. Her breasts, as small as they were, were also incredibly sensitive. Or so it seemed. At the very least, it was obvious that the pinkette was about ready to come, just from this much.

Sakura trailed her tongue skillfully through the soft and silky folds of her mother's pussy, eagerly exploring every inch of the woman's blossom. She smacked her lips against Mebuki's clit, frenching her mother's vagina with a lewdly reckless abandon. She lapped up Mebuki's nectar greedily, pleasuring her and making her come all over her face.

The juices dripped from flushed, rosy cheeks. Emerald eyes glittered with unmistakeable lust. Sakura had the most adorably shameful expression in the world right there on her face, shivering with pleasure at the thought that her mom had come from being eaten out by her.

And then she came, herself, Kikyo pinching her nipples sharply and nibbling softly on her ear. Sakura collapsed weakly onto the bed in a heap of moaning, orgasmic nerves and sensations.

"Heehee... What a good girl..." moaned Mebuki, smiling at their daughter. "She's so loyal and dutiful, isn't she?"

"Oh, she _is_," said Kikyo, smiling. She got off of Sakura, patting the girl playfully on the bum, before reclining backwards onto the bed. "That's why I know she'll be happy to do me, next❤"

Sakura blushed furiously, moaning a weak protest.

But she was smiling nonetheless.

* * *

A/N: Changing Kizashi into Kikyo is maybe a bit of a stretch, but whatever. XD

**Updated:** 2-26-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	3. Tentacle Honey

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_just a short little omake thing_)

* * *

"Yo, yo, Hattchan yo' tits~ Like Naru-dick magnets~ Bringin' fuckin' and lovin'~ From a blond penis-oven~!"

The jinchuuriki of the Eight-Tails raised a hand, throwing up the horns. Darkness stretched infinitely in every direction around her. A low-cut white flak vest clung to her figure, exposing a great expanse of soft, chocolate cleavage.

Honey Bee's legs were crossed, fishnet stockings going up past the knees of her shapely brown gams. The dark navy miniskirt she wore left nothing to the imagination, in her current position. Her lips were painted a striking ruby, and her eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled back in a curly ponytail.

Across from Bee, the Eight-Tails let out a sigh. She was in her human form, presently, naked and annoyed with her host's rapping. She had assumed a shape identical to Honey Bee's, save for the eight thick, phallic tentacles which protruded from behind her.

"My breasts are your breasts," Gyuuki said irritably, shooting a scowl at Bee. Her tentacles swayed suggestively behind her, and her arms were crossed over her bosom.

"Exact-O-fuckin'-ly, my tentacular momma," rapped Bee, smiling at Gyuuki. "His dick can't keep away from our chocolate bomba❤ When he sees these two big damned smackable titties, all he wants to do is make us his main squeeze~!"

The Eight-Tails shot Bee a dark look.

"Do you want me to tentacle rape you?" she asked warningly. "Again?"

Honey Bee grinned.

"If you would please, O beautiful Hattchan!" she said, tugging her skirt up and panties down. "Give it to me hard; let's get our hentai ON❤"

Gyuuki had to admit. She was not averse to giving the woman what she wanted.

"Don't come crying to me if you're feeling sore afterwards!" she said.

Then she pounced.

* * *

A/N: This one isn't quite a lemon, as it is just a short and suggestive oneshot. But I like the idea of  
a fem!Killer Bee doing something like this, haha. XD

**Updated: **4-28-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


End file.
